Life and Soccer
by Starry o.0
Summary: The new girl Yumi can play soccer, and can also get Ulrich's heart to stop. Will these two find love, or is it all just a silly game that neither can deal with? Rated T for later chapters. Rating might go up.. R&R! Final Chapter Up!
1. Meeting Eyes

**Hey guys! I got some more stories for you! Hope you like, but I have no idea how long this will be, but it won't take long to finish XD. The ages are a little messed up in here, because they are all in high school--**

**Yumi-17**

**Ulrich-16**

**Jeremy-16**

**Odd-16**

**Aelita-16**

**The guys happen to be taller than the girls in this story, so..Here you go!**

**Life and Soccer**

"Your kidding, right?" The 17 year old asked.

"No, I think you'd be a great addition to our school team, and I'm willing to give you a scholarship if you agree to come," answered the principal.

Yumi Ishiyama had just moved from Japan to France, and had joined a soccer team over the summer. The game she had just finished just happened to be the championship, and she just happened to be named MVP, and the principal of the best soccer school in all of France had just HAPPENED to be there!

_This is a dream, this HAS to be a dream...Well, this is a damn good dream!_ She thought to herself as she answered, "Of corse I'll go! Do you want my number or something?"

She quickly gave it to him, and ran off to her car, or rather skipped to her car.

* * *

_That all happened a month ago, and look where I am now! I thought moving here would be horrible, but I have to admit, I wouldn't of gotten here in Japan.._ Yumi quickly kissed her mom goodbye and walked up to the building.

_Wow...Her I am, at Kadic, the best soccer school in all of France. _She took the stairs two at a time and reached her dorm in under a minute. **((Yes, Yumi has a dorm in this story XD)) **She took a deep breathe and turned the knob, coming face to face with a girl with pink hair.

"Oh, hi, you must be Yumi! They told me I'd be getting a new student in my dorm! My name's Aelita, I'll show you around if you want, once your done putting your things away."

"Oh, yes, that'd be great, thanks." she answered her. Her new friend was wearing a dark pink-ish dress with boots, and was at least 2 inches shorter than Yumi.

"So, your in 12th grade? Yeah, I'm only in 11th, but we can still be friends, you can help me with homework!" Yumi had to let out a laugh at this, considering she was almost held back this year.

* * *

5 minutes later

"So, heres the cafeteria, and theres the gym...Oh, and there's my math class..." The girl in pink went on and on, Yumi tuning in every now and then, but mostly looking at all the new people.

_I think I might get to like this school more than I thought..._ Yumi concluded, as she caught the eye of a boy in a green shirt.

"Hey, who's that boy over there?"

"Oh, that Ulrich, and his friends Odd and Jeremy. Hey Ulrich, come here!" Aelita yelled, as the three boys made their way over.

Yumi couldn't help but stare at the boy in the middle. He wore a green button-up shirt over top of a white T, with baggy khaki shorts, and white skater shoes. Even in her short heels, he had a good 4 inches on her, but it didn't matter, Yumi liked tall guys. He had messy brown hair and his eyes were just like chocolate. He looked pretty strong, but not really, more like a runner.

"This is Yumi, she's new here. She got a scholarship here to play soccer, you guys should play sometime!" The pink girl told them

_Aelita, her name is Aelita, not the pink girl. _Yumi told herself. She held out a hand to the boy in green first, who smiled and took it. _Oh, his smile is so hot...Snap out of it, girl, you haven't even met him! _

"Hey, I'm Ulrich. I got a soccer scholarship to come here too, you wana hook up sometime and play?"

Ulrich looked her over. She was wearing a black tank-top that showed her navel and tight jean capris, and black shoes with a little heel to them. She had silky black hair that ended just below her sholders, and big, dark brown eyes. Her smile made his heart stop, _Wow, thats a first thats happened. Where has she been all my life? No, you just met her, I bet she doesn't even like you! _

"Yeah, I'd love to!" Yumi replied quickly, trying to keep her blush at bay. She introduced her self to the other boys, and found out the boy with purple in his hair played soccer too._ Well, Odd sure seems to fit him well..._ When she got to Jeremy, she found him staring at Aelita, and unable to realize her hand was in frount of his face.

"Uh...Hi?" She questioned him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Jeremy. I have no athelic ability whatsoever, I just got here on an academic scholarship. So did Aelita.." His eyes went out of focus as he stared at her again.

_Haha, Aelita's got herself an admirer!_ Yumi smirked and waved to the boys, as she pulled Aelita away with her.

"Ulrich seemed to be checkin you out, hun!" Aelita slyly put in.

"Jeremy looked like he wanted to put whipped cream on you and eat lunch!" Yumi spat back. "Anyways, I don't even know this, Ulrich."

"Well, I guess you'll have to find out during soccer, won't you?"

"I guess I will! Maybe you'll be lucky enough to see Jeremy in computer class, huh smartie? All this time asking me to help you on your homework, when you get in here because of your grades." The two girls burst into laughter, as they continued down the hall.

_I'm going to find out about this Ulrich person sooner or later. _Yumi thought, as she giggled with her new friend.


	2. The Big Game

**Hey again. I'm really want to get the same number of reviews as the number of people who read this story, so remember to review! This chapter is kinda short, and it might be boring to some people, but this has to be in here for the story to work. Enjoy :D**

**Life and soccer**

The Big Game

The next day, Yumi walked outside and took in a deep breathe. She sat down on the sideline of the soccer field and started to strech, humming to herself quietly.

_It's a good thing yesterday was Friday, I really have to practice! I don't want to show up Monday and suck...Aelita said you could try out for the co-ed team here, I think I'll do that.._ Yumi finally finished and got up, throwing the soccer ball out in frount of her. She took a couple dribbles out so she was about 25 yards away from the goal, and kicked the ball as hard as se could.

"That, was a good kick, Miss Ishiyama." Ulrich said, as he jumped into the goal and grabbed the ball out of the air.

Yumi smiled and felt her face turn a slight shade of red. "That was a nice block, Mr. Uh..." Ulrich smiled and finished for her,"Mr. Stern, and you should remember that name, you'll hear it alot during the game!"

He threw the ball out to her, and put on his gloves. _Great, another hot, cocky guy..._ Yumi thought to herself as she backed up and shot at him again.

* * *

"That was awesome, you play better than I thought you would," Ulrich panted, spraying some of his water on himself.

"I can't of made you that tired, your not gonna do very well on Monday," Yumi told him slyly.

She wasn't even breathing hard, but she was sweating from head to toe. He looked up at her from the ground where he had collapsed, "Yeah, but I'm the captain of the co-ed team here, so don't think your gonna make the team and beat me that easily." He looked into her eyes, and his mouth twitched a little.

_His eye's look just like chocolate. HE looks like chocolate, sweet and creamy. Hold on, he's teasing me..._ But her thought was interrupted by a little cough behind her.

"Well, well, well. Ulrich, what HAVE you been doing here? Both of your sweating and panting, you on the ground, and our new student hovering over you!" This girl who said this was in a jean skirt with pink high heels and a bright pink shirt with no sleeves. Her hair was a soft black, ending near the middle of her back.

"Sissy, run back to your daddy and bother him. Just because he's the principal doesn't make me scared of you," the sweaty boy said.

"Don't worry Ulrich, I don't want you to be scared of me," she replied, her eyes shining with desire. She walked past both of them, lightly brushing her fingers across Ulrich's face as she passed.

_Ohh, she just messed with the wrong girl!_ Yumi glared at her as the 'cool' girl gave her an icy stare.

"Don't worry about Sissy, she's liked me since, well, since forever. She thinks now that we're in high school that I'll like her because her daddy's the principal, but thats the farthest thing from my mind." His eyes were on her now, and Yumi desperately searched her mind for words.

"I..Uh..Would you like some help up?" She grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.

_He is soo hot..He probably does like that Sissy girl though. _She started to walk off, when he called to her, "Hey Yumi, this was really fun, you want to come to a movie with me tonight?"

She fumbled with the words trying to escape from her mouth, "No, I wouldn't," she answered. _I didn't mean for it to come out that harsh. I didn't mean THAT to come out at all! What am I doing? Of CORSE I want to go to the movies with him! _

"Oh...Ok.." Taken by surprize by this answer, Ulrich walked away as the Japanese girl battled with herself. "No, Ulrich, wait!" She called lamely to him, but he was to far away to hear.

_What the HELL am I thinking! Stupid, stupid, stupid...Maybe I'll see him tomorrow..

* * *

_

"He's avoiding me, Aelita. Why did I do that? Why did I say no?"

"Maybe your heart's trying to tell you something."

"Yeah, it's saying, 'You stupid little girl, your scared of dates!'" Yumi put her pillow over her head. All day today he had run from her, but she knew since tomorrow was Monday, soccer try-out day, she'd see him. He couldn't run away then. She still couldn't forgive herself for telling him no yesterday. She'd never forgive her self.

"I really like him, it's just it seems like alot of other girls like him too.. I mean, Sissy basically threw herself onto him yesterday," Yumi knew she was exaggerating, but it sounded right, somehow.

"Well, alot of girls like Ulrich, even I have to admit he's hot, but I like someone smarter, and not as obsessed with sports, like Jere-" Her face turned into a tomato, and she slapped her hand to her mouth.

"Ooooooh! Aelita and Jeremy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-" Aelita tackled her, face still bright red.

"Don't tell anyone Yumi, please! As a friend, I'm asking you to keep your mouth shut!"

"Don't worry, 'Lita, I won't tell, now please get your big ass off of me!"

Aelita smiled and jumped off of her, as they walked out the door. "You think I have a chance with Ulrich, even if there's a big game to win him?"

"Well, theres one thing you know you have against the other girls.."

"What, I'm not a stuck-up prep who think she rules the school because her dad OWNS the school?" Yumi answered angrily, thinking instantly thinking of Sissy.

"No, you have soccer. As long as you make the team, you know you're gonna see him every other day, right?"

Yumi smiled evily, playing it out in her head. "I guess your right. If my mouth can't seem to say the right things, I'll just have to win him over silently and slowly. If it's a game they wana play to win him, it's a game they're gonna get."

* * *

That night Yumi sat up in bed, unable to get to sleep. _I still don't know why I said no. I wish I knew why...Oh well, good night Ulrich._ And with that last though in her head, she went to sleep smiling

_Why did she say no? I thought she liked me..I though ALL the girls liked me, all except for Aelita, of corse, but that doesn't count. I'm going to ask her why she said no tomorrow at try-outs. Goodnight Yumi.._ Ulrich fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of a beautiful Japanese girl who was just out of his reach..


	3. Trying out love

**Sorry my story has been kind of...Dull, is the best way to put it. To me it seemed kinda boring, probably because my heart isn't in this piece..But people seem to like it, so I guess I'll have to keep writing! Sorry about all the spelling mistakes in those last few chapters, my computer doesn't have a spell check, so I have to do everything myself.**

**This chapter is dedicated to---**Zodiac dragon, White-Tiger123, Rose S., FlipMyMood, LiStEn To YoUr HeArT, XxYumi SternxX, Lil Jean, UlrichwithYumialways, JadeFalcon3, Luna, reeltreble1031, PurifiedDarkness, Tsukia Malleo, ravenyofthedarkness2rock

Zodiac dragon, White-Tiger123, FlipMyMood, LiStEn To YoUr HeArT, XxYumi SternxX, Lil Jean, UlrichwithYumialways, Luna, ravenyofthedarkness2rock: **Thanks! XD, even though I think those chapters sucked, you didn't! (or, at least, it sounds like you didn't) I'll keep on writing it, now ;)**

Rose S.: **Yay, my most loyal reviewer it sounds like :D, thanks!**

JadeFalcon3: **Yeah, I can't see Yumi playing soccer either..But hey, you gotta do whatcha gotta do to make the story. I'm glad you still like it!**

reeltreble1031: **I don't know what to think of your review...Interesting doesn't sound very good..At least you put in 'and good' or I would of stuck with the not-so-good interesting!**

PurifiedDarkness: **Glad you liked it! Do you mean you just started watching Cartoon Network, or did you mean to put Code Lyoko? Ah well, I get what your saying, glad a new viewer like my fic!**

Tsukia Malleo:** Yes, I do have alot of spelling mistakes, and Ulrich is out of character. Since when did he have to be in character? Lol, for this story, he'll have to be a little stuck-up and a sort-of snob, but I hope you can look past that and still like the fic!**

**On with the story!

* * *

**

Life and Soccer

Trying out love

"Ok class, today we'll be learning about.."

_Argg, this is so boring..To think I was going to ENJOY having classes... _Yumi supported her head on her hands and turned to look out the window. She could just see Ulrich's class, and could see he was also looking out the window. Looking out at her, actually.

_What should I do? Smile! No, that'll make me look stupid.. Wave! Five year olds wave, get a grip! Just look away and act like you didn't see him.. _She decided to go with this last option, and turned her attention back on the teacher.

* * *

_She's going to drive me crazy..._ Ulrich thought, as she looked away from him. His gaze lingered on her for a moment, before following her and staring at the teacher again. 

_What the hell is he talking about.._ Ulrich thought, as he hid a grin as his teacher picked up a banana and started to thrash it around in the air, like he was trying to keep someone back. He looked over at Odd, trying to keep his mind off the new girl and his mental teacher. Odd looked like he had just woke up, and was staring at his teacher with a scared look on his face.

"What the.."

"Yeah, I know, this school needs some shrinks here." Ulrich answered Odd's unfinished thought. "So, you ready for the try-outs tonight?"

"Ha, you kiddin'? Course I'm ready! I'm the Great Odd, remember? You ready to face that hot new Japanese girl?" Odd questioned, with an innocent smile.

"I don't know, I just get so nervous around her. She's the first girl to blow me off since..It's never happened, she's the first girl to refuse a date with me. Now I'm supposed to play a good soccer game while she's watching? Yeah, like that'll happen."

"Hey dude, chill. Remember, Emily made the team last year and you had a crush on her. You still played awesome games, and were the best player on the team!"

"This is different, Odd. Emily liked me, but Yumi...I don't know about her."

* * *

That Night

"Welcome to the try-outs of Kadic High School's co-ed soccer team! This will last until 8 o'clock tonight- thats 4 hours. If you can't handle 4 hours of hard running and playing, you better leave now!"

The tall, bulky man, who Yumi assumed was the head coach, looked around after saying this. Two younger boys got up and left, followed by three girls their age._ They can't take 4 hours, they shouldn't be on the team anyways._ Yumi thought, as she turned her attention back to the man up frount.

"You will be divided up into four teams- Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green. Each team will play two other teams, each game lasting two hours. Starting with the red team.."

The man called out the names of the red and blue team, and Yumi and Ulrich were still waiting to be called. Ulrich's name came first, being put on the yellow team, and Yumi finally put on the green team. She got up and made her way to her team mates, grabbing a jersey on the way. She could see Ulrich out of the corner of her eye, and could see him looking at her.

_He's checkin' me out! I better play good and impress him, show him that if he wants to go out with me, he can't break my heart after the first week. _

Yumi smiled, as she finally realized why she had said no. He was the kind of boy who went out with as many girls as he could, just so he could brag about it. The kind of jock who didn't care who's heart he broke, as long as it made him even more of a heartthrob. She sighed inwardly, as she smiled at a girl around her friend Aelita's age.

"Hi, I'm Emily. Your Yumi, I know. I heard you had a little game against Mr. Soccer Star over there, and happened to tie. I ALSO heard you were asked out by the same boy, and didn't say yes!" She was talking about Ulrich, of course, and it made Yumi a little happier to hear she had alomost beat the best player in the school.

"Yeah, to both rumors. Anyways, you ready to kick some ass tonight?"

"Yeah, I was born ready! Just a little warning, I went out with Ulrich last year, and it wasn't a good ending. You know the type."

"Yes, I think I do." Yumi replied unhappily. She'll just have to show Ulrich what he had to do to be able to go out with her.

"Ok, people, first round Red and Blue will play, and Yellow and Green over there. We'll have a coach watching each game, picking out the best players of each team. There are only 20 spots open on the team, so try your hardest! When I blow the whistle, you can start your games! 3..2..1..briiiiiiing"

Odd and Ulrich were on the same team, and Yumi new they had to be two of the best. She watched from mid-field as Odd passed it off to Ulrich, and Ulrich passed the frount line of people on her team. Emily was defending behind her, and yelled up, "Yumi, I know you can stop him!"

Yumi smiled as she timed when he was going to reach her. Ulrich looked up to see who he had to pass next, and saw Yumi waiting for him, shaking her hands gently as she waited for him to get close enough. _Wow, she's really hot...She'll definitely make the team, I know it. _Ulrich had been so busy thinking about Yumi, he hadn't seen her steal the ball and start to run down the field.

"Ulrich, dude, get your head in the game! You just let her take it away from you, idiot!" Odd yelled, as he furiously chased Yumi. The Japanese girl stopped the ball, as Odd ran past her, unable to stop because of his speed. She did a spin move, faked out a defender, crossed it over, and got it all the way to his goal, where she kicked it to the high right corner and scored.

_Shit..Was that my fault? At least she looked hot scoring.._ Ulrich walked back to his side, trying not to smile as Yumi ran past him. He could smell the little bit of perfume she had on, and silently cursed himslef again. _Keep your mind on the try-outs, Ulrich.._

"Nice shot, girl! Keep it up and you know your gonna be on the team!" Yumi looked over to the source of the voice, seeing Aelita sitting in the stands cheering.

"Hey!" The black haired girl waved back.

"Nice shot, Yumi! I knew you were good, but I needed to see to believe!" Emily said, as she came and slapped her hand. Both girls turned back around and waited for Odd to pass to Ulrich again.

As Ulrich recived the pass, he went as hard as he could to the goal, keeping his mind set even as he passed Yumi. Well, not really pass..More like, run over. He hit Yumi hard, knocking her back to the ground and looking dazed as she stumbled back up. _Oh my god, is she okay? I need to go back and see! No, man, keep your mind on the goal. Remember, you can get her later, now its about the game._

He easily passed the worried Emily, as she rushed past him to help Yumi up, and the goalie was to caught up with the drama that was occuring that Ulrich didn't even have to try and score. Little did he know that the goalie wasn't worried about Yumi's fall, he was more interested in what Yumi was doing. She hadn't waited for Emily to reach her, she had jumped up and started to walk towards the younger boy who had plowed her down. Her face was red with anger, and she clenched her fists and walked up right behind him, just as Emily ran to her and held her back. Ulrich turned to see Yumi clawing at him and three girls holding her back, almost losing the battle. He apalogized quickly, as he rushed away, looking back at her to make sure she wasn't coming to kill him.

Yumi calmed down enough to go to one of the fowards and ask him to switch spots with her, so she could recieve the opening kick. He agreed, scared of what might happen if he didn't, and fell back to cover her spot.

_So, Ulrich thinks he can just come in and walk over, huh? Well, he thought wrong.. _As Yumi made her way down the field, she ran right up to Ulrich, aiming and kicking it right at his...Well, you get the point. He collapsed in pain, as she silently apalogized to him and kept on going. She did a rainbow over the last defenders head and scored another goal. Slowly, she made her way back to the boy who had fallen. She offered a hand, and surprizingly he took it.

"That was a very, very low blow, you know." He remarked, not meeting her eyes, but semi-smiling.

"Yeah, I guess it was. Just remember that next time you want to try and tackle me." She said, trying her hardest to try and sound like she was happy he was still in pain.

"I guess I deserved it, didn't I?" He asked, his eyes meeting hers finally, shining with pain, but glazed over with a tiny bit of.._Hold on, LOVE? No, boys like HIM don't LOVE. They don't even know what love is. This is lust, not love. _Yumi thought to herself.

* * *

By the time the try-outs were done, Yumi was covered in sweat and didn't have enough breath to waste on words. She walked over the the head coach, who was calling everyone in, and sat down next to Emily. 

"Ok, after watching you all play tonight, I'm happy to say that we have found our new Kadic team! The people I call out will be the new members of our co-ed team, and everyone else is asked to leave the field, A.S.A.P. Now for the new team!"

He called out names; Odd and Ulrich made the team, of course. Emily also started jumping up and down as they yelled her name, but by the 15th name, Yumi was starting to get worried. _Come on, come on..._ "Yumi Ishiyama!" She was the 20th person called, she sighed and smiled as Emily and Aelita hugged her. She looked over at Ulrich, who was listening to Odd say something everyone else on the new team thought was funny. He started to laugh, and looked over at Yumi, winking at her as she looked back.

_It's a good thing my face is so red from running.. _She gratefully thought, once again getting mad at herself for allowing him to get to this side of her. _C'mon Yumi, you know he can't be any good for you._ Aelita pulled her up, and they walked back to their dorm, Yumi secretly thinking of what to do about Ulrich.

* * *

**Yay, hope you liked it! This may/may not be the last update before Christmas, due to the fact that it's getting really hectic and stuff. I might be able to get on and update it, but it will be a short chapter if I do. Sorry for any spelling mistakes in advance, I try my hardest to find them and fix them! REVIEW NOW! Grrrrr looks at lurkers with an angry stare Do you really want to have to live with the fact that you didn't review? Don't answer..Just please review! **

**.StArRy.**


	4. Just Playing

**Ok, looks like I made in another chapter! I'm trying to tell myself this is the last chapter before Christmas, but it's just so hard not to keep writing! Oh well, at least I can keep my reviewers happy by doing it. My teacher called home yesterday, so I can't be on the computer for more than 2 hours each night. It might take a while for my chapters to come out because of it, just to let you guys know. Sorry, I'm runnig out of time, so I can't reply to the reviews, but I will next chapter, I promise!**

**Ok, for the story--**

**Life and Soccer**

Just playing

The day after the try out's Yumi awoke sore and bruised from the hard night. Aelita was already up and dressed, combing through her pink hair.

"Good morning, soccer princess!"

"Haha, good morning to you too. Oh, I hurt..I think I broke my butt when Ulrich pushed me down.." Yumi complained, realizing that one of the first things she had said today was Ulrich. _Wow, you really need to drop this boy already..._

"I'm sure he's in pain too, from that little kick you gave him." Aelita answered, turning to her with a crazy grin. Yumi had been getting ready during the conversation, and was now wearing a light blue shirt that ended before her belly-button and a semi-short black skirt, with blue skater shoes. _I've never worn a skirt before..Well, not to school anyways. _Even though the skirt was a change, she still wore black, her favorite color. The blue shirt hadn't ever been worn either, _what is making me wear these things?_

"Wow Yumi, you look pretty good in a skirt! You should wear them more often!" Aelita complimented, sensing Yumi wasn't exactly comfortable in her clothes.

"Hm..Yeah, lets go down to breakfast, I'm starving. By the way, their having a little scrimmage against another school tonight, just to see if the soccer team is good. You gonna come watch me?" Yumi asked her friend.

"That depends..Is there gonna be some action between you and Ulrich tonight? I want to bring a tape and send it to a boxer or something, he could get alot better by watching you two fight it out!"

Yumi glared at her, as they walked down to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Hey Yumi, come sit over here and we can talk about tonights little game!" Ulrich called sneakly. He had pushed Odd out of his seat next to him to make room for Yumi, and had made sure Jeremy left a space for Aelita. 

Aelita looked at Yumi and shrugged, walking over and sitting in the empty seat next to Jeremy. The boy gulped as he saw the girl in the pink halter and faded jeans sit next to him. Yumi glared daggers at Aelita, who just grinned devilishly back. The black haired girl made her way to the table, sitting down next to Ulrich and sliding to the corner of the seat, to get as far away as possible. Ulrich hid a gasp as he saw her in the skirt and top, looking at Aelita and smiling his thank you to her.

"So, you ready to play hard tonight? I know it's just a scrimmage, but we have to show them what we've got." Ulrich said, trying to start a conversation with the beauty next to him.

"Mhm, sho eh um." Yumi answered, stuffing her mouth with food so nothing stupid could escape from it. She had seen the tall boy in a unbuttoned light pink shirt over a baby blue shirt and jeans just as she had sat down, and it made her want to kiss him right there on the spot. Trying to look anywhere but to her right, she flicked her eyes towards Jeremy, who was now a big red ballon, and Aelita smiling slightly in his direction. _Aww, they're so cute together! I need to tell Aelita to ask him out once I get away from this table. _

She looked to her right accidentally, and caught Ulrich staring at her with his bright, light brown eyes. His mouth curved into a small smile, but he continued to stare as he slowly reached out his hand and started to rub her fingers gently. No one could see what was happening, because it was under the table, but everyone could see Yumi turn a shade darker than Jeremy and then some.

"What's wrong Yu-" questioned the younger girl across from her as Yumi jumped up and threw her food away. "Sorry guys, I gotta run." Aelita said, following her friend out the door.

"Dude, Yumi's got some issues, I think.. First the kick in the balls, now this? You got some weird interests, Ulrich." Odd piped in, smirking as he saw his friend's dumb-founded face. Ulrich shot a look at Odd, as he got up and left the table.

* * *

The day slowly progressed, Yumi still feeling the warmth of Ulrich's hand on hers. _I don't know what to do. I get mad at myself when I pull away from his love, but I know he'll just end up breaking my heart.. _Yumi continued to fight with herself all the way down to the soccer field, where the soccer team was meeting up to start the scrimmage. Much to her pleasure and displeasure, the only other person there was Ulrich, streching with his back to her. _I should turn around and go back. At least until other people show up.. Maybe I'll go get Emily or Aelita to come down here.. Oh, that's right, Aelita can't come, she has that project due tomorrow.._

Apparently she had taken too long to decide on what to do, because Ulrich had stopped streching and had walked up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist. "You know, if you wanted to watch me, you could of come closer. Trust me, I would of been happy to have you there." He wispered, his breath tickling the side of her neck.

"Oh, is that so? Why, may I ask, are you here so early?" Yumi answered back, forgetting herself and putting a hand on his which were now hugging around her stomach and clasped together in the frount.

He smiled, rocking side to side a little, "I knew you'd come here early to practice." He pulled her closer, knowing that she hadn't meant to allow him to get this close to her.

"How did you know I would?" She questioned, laying her head back onto his shoulder, still letting her feelings get the better of her.

"Because, dearest, I know you like that."

Yumi suddenly awoke from the dream state, jumping out of his arms and walking towards the goals. "No, Ulrich, you don't know me. That's just it, you DO NOT know me! You're just trying to take advantage of me, and maybe it worked on other girls, and maybe it worked on me here, but it won't work on me now. So, quit playing your little game with me because I don't want to hear it!" She yelled angrily over her back, sitting down and streching. _I let him do it again. He got to me, and it's my fault. How does he do it all the time?_

Ulrich walked over and sat in frount of her, sitting crossed-legged as her watched the flexible girl strech. Her words had stung him, and he knew it was wrong to take advantage of her like that, but he couldn't help it. He'd never felt like this before, never had that strange, warm, bubble-feeling inside of him. She avoided his gaze, even if it meant looking at the ground, but he didn't talk, just watched as the girl continued to warm-up. Finally she got up and grabbed a ball, "Get in goal." He quickly obeyed her command, and waited for her to kick it.

"Yumi, I'm really so-"

"Hey Yumi!" He was cut off by a high voice, and saw Emily running towards them. _Damn it, does she have to come now!_ The boy thought, and Emily smiled an icy grin at him.

"Hello, Ulrich. So _nice _to see you here. Sometimes I wish you weren't everywhere a girl was, one day I'll walk into the girl's bathroom and see you in there."

He only laughed in response, knowing Emily would just fight back if he answered.

The other team members showed up within two minutes, and the other team was waiting to get the game started. The head soccer coach announced the starting line-up, putting Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and another boy at foward, and Emily at defense. Yumi hadn't really paid attention to where anyone else had been put, as she had walked off as soon as her name was called.

As the game got started, Odd passed it off the Ulrich as always, and Ulrich did a few moves and got past the frount few people. Quickly he faked the pass to Odd and passed it off to Yumi, who did her favorite move-the rainbow-over the defenders heads and scored the first goal. She turned around, smiling as team mates crowded around her, slapping their hands and whatnot. She flicked her pony-tail when Ulrich walked up and offered his hand in congratulations though, and completely ignored it other than that.

The game went like that the rest of the way, Yumi scoring the most goals, Ulrich getting it past the most people, Odd stealing it from the other team and passing it up to Ulrich, just to have it happen again. When the game was finally over, Kadic had won 12-4, and Yumi had collapsed on the sideline. Ulrich came over and layed down next to her, "Hey, you played great, Yumi. I just wanted to say I was sorry for what happened earlier, I don't know why I did it. I guess you just make me want to do some really crazy stuff when I see you."

"Yeah, well, you make me want to do something crazy like shoot myself when I see you and your little games being played, so why don't you bring a gun next time, ok?" Yumi shot coldly back.

She stood up and started to walk away, but just as she reached the door into the school was stopped by hand twisting her around. She opened her mouth to argue, but was stopped by someone pressing their lips to hers. Her eyes went wide when she realized it was Ulrich, and then closed, returning the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist once again, and her arms went up around his neck, and they had to ofbeen there for a while, because they were stopped by a whoohing sound, which turned out to be Emily.

"So, Ulrich, looks like you've got yourself _another _girlfriend!" This comment slapped Yumi back to reality, as she thrust him away from her, glaring at him again.

"You did it! AGAIN! You said you were sorry, then you turn right around and do it again." Yumi said with anger in her voice. She grabbed Emily's hand and stormed away, leaving Ulrich standing by himslef.

_Why did I have to do that? What the hell is wrong with me? I could of sworn she wanted to kiss me though, I could feel it when she was in my arms.._ Ulrich walked away, turning back to watch Yumi climb the stairs talking a1,000 words a minute with Emily, as she glared back at him.

_Yumi, Yumi, Yumi, you need to learn! He's just getting worse and worse, and is going to turn you into a mess once he breaks your heart!_ One side of Yumi said, but in another part, way back in the corner of her mind, spoke up- _Maybe if you gave him a chance, he wouldn't break your heart. His kiss sure didn't seem to be lust, it was love that compelled him to do it, I could just feel it..._ But the other part, which Yumi herself was in whole-hearted agreement with, ansered back _People who love you don't say they're sorry and do it to you again!_

And with that argument done with (Yumi thinking the side of her that thought Ulrich was not right for her had won) she walked up to her dorm and fell into a not-so-deep slumber.

* * *

**There you all go! Now come on people, I want reviews! Lets go! Write 'em up!  
.StArRy.**


	5. Notes

**Heh, looks like I CAN write another chapter! I forgot about the break we get, aren't I so smart? Anyways, I'm going to wait till the last chapter to thank all my reviewers, so...Yeah, but you all know I love you! XD, ok, so, read it--

* * *

**

**Life and Soccer**

Notes

"Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP! You HAVE to tell me what happened last night, Yumi!"

"Arg, Aelita, quit shaking me!" Yumi answered, trying to wipe sleep from her eyes. "Nothing happened last night, I don't know what your talking about. Anyways, we still have an hour before we have to get up, so let me be!" Yumi fell back to her bed, pulling the covers over her head.

"No, you tell me right now what happened last night between you and Ulrich at the game. Tell me now, or I'll start screaming."

"That's baby-ish. I bet you won't, Miss Goody Goody smart girl." Yumi's voice getting muffled by the sheet over her. All the sudden she threw the cover off as Aelita let out an ear splitting scream, and ran over to her slamming her hand over the other girls mouth.

"Ok, ok, I'll spill. I went to the game a little early, to get in some practice, and he was there and he started to get all huggy on me, then I pushed him off me as the rest of the team came and yelled at him. Then at the end of the game I was walking away from him and he kis-...he ki..." She found it hard to say 'kiss' for some reason.

"You KISSED him? I KNEW you liked him! I know he's my friend and all, I just have to warn you about him though. Don't get to attached to him, he usually breaks up with girls in under a week. You know the drill, make them think you love them, act like you want them, then dump 'em when things get boring. Personally though, I think your the first girl he's actually REALLY liked. I don't know why, it just seems like it. Your also the first girl he's had to chase, usually they lay themselves at his feet." Aelita was about to continue, when Yumi cut in.

"No, you see, I didn't kiss him, HE kissed ME. He ran up to me and caught me by surprize, but I pushed him off as soon as he started."

"That's not what Emily said! She said you kinda pulled away at first, then you just wrapped your arms around his neck and didn't even protest until like, 5 minutes later when she went over and interrupted you guys in your love fest."

Yumi went red at this, and threw her pillow at the younger girl. "Aelita, have you ever loved someone so much that you didn't realize you did because, I don't know, it's just to strong to feel or something? Or you love them so much that if they were to break your heart you'd kill yourself, so you try and stay away from them and try to ignore your heart, so that they can't get the chance to break it?"

Aelita smiled comfortingly, as she said lightly back, "Yes, I think I have. Why, is that what your feeling with Ulrich, or are you just wondering?"

"Both, I guess. Ulrich just-I don't know, I can't even explain it," Aelita smiled wider at this comment, "and maybe if you've felt the same way, you can understand my reasons why I'm not jumping into his arms.." Yumi finished, trying to put it into words that made sense when they came out of her mouth.

Aelita walked over and sat next to Yumi, rubbing her back, "You know Yumi, I think I finally understand you. At first I thought you were just trying to play hard to get, but now I think I _really _get you."

Yumi let out a little sigh, and got up and dressed, pulling on a jean skirt and a tight pink shirt with white nike's. "I'm glad you get it, Aelita. Now lets go down and get some food-and I'm NOT sitting with Ulrich again, so don't even try it." Aelita smirked, put on some black sweats, a loose white T and white skater shoes, hooked arms with Yumi and walked out of the room.

* * *

_How can I love someone as much as I do Ulrich? It shouldn't be possible..It shouldn't even be allowed! They should make it against the law for me to feel this way, so maybe I'd be able to stop feeling it.. _Yumi thought, as she saw Ulrich sitting with his friends, poking at his food. 

Quickly she looked away as his head turned towards her, making sure she didn't lock eyes with him. She and Aelita got their trays and turned to sit down, passing Ulrich's table as they made their way to the back of the room. Quietly, Ulrich put a note on Yumi's tray, catching Yumi's attention just enough to make her shoot a questioning glace at him. He didn't look back, but started to poke his food again.

As she sat down at her table, she open the note and gasped.

"What does the note say, Yumi?" Aelita asked, leaning over the table to see it.

Yumi quietly wispered it to her,

"_'Yumi-_

_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous._

_To be brave is to love someone unconditionally, without expecting anything in return. To just give. That takes courage, because we don't want to fall on our faces or leave ourselves open to hurt._

_But love is blind and lovers cannot see  
The pretty follies that themselves commit;  
For if they could, Cupid himself would blush  
To see me thus transformed to a boy._

_Think about a woman. Doesn't know you're thinking about her. Doesn't care you're thinking about her. Makes you think about her even more._

_-Ulrich'_"

"Wow, that's really sweet. You should write a letter back to him, maybe tell him that you really do love him, but you don't want to have to deal with him breaking your heart.." Aelita wispered back, handing Yumi a piece of paper and a pen, as Yumi scribbled a quote she had heard a long time ago. She folded it, walked up, threw her food away and passed the note to Ulrich at the same time. He grabbed it out of the air, and almost tore it open. His face went a slight shade darker as he read it, smiling and laying it back on the table.

Odd took this as an invitation to steal the note, as he grabbed it a read aloud to Jeremy,

"_'Ulrich-_

_You know that when I hate you, it is because I love you to a point of passion that unhinges my soul._

_-Yumi'_"

"That's funny, I thought she hated you.." Jeremy said, watching Ulrich trying to grab the note back from Odd.

"Well, it does say 'I hate you' IN it.." Odd answered, giving the note back to the grabbing Ulrich, who took it and glared at him.

"Well, I'm going to find out what it meant tonight at practice, and she can't run away, because she has to be there." The tall brown-haired boy said, as he threw his food away and followed the girls out the door.

"He's never acted like this towards a girl before..Dude, do you think he's..?" Odd asked, staring at Jeremy with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I think he's finally in love."

"Haha, Ulrich's in loooooo-veeeeeeeee!" Odd answered in a sing-song voice. They both laughed as they put their trays in the trashcan and left for their classes.

* * *

**Haha, short chapter but hey, gives alotta clues to the story! hinthint ReViEw NoW!**

**.StArRy.**


	6. Do You Really?

**Another chapter! Wow, break is really helping me out! I'm happy because someone e-mailed me asking for tips, HoOrAy. I feel so loved XD, anyways, hope you like this one, the ending's coming up soon in the next chapters!

* * *

**

**Life and Soccer**

Do You Really?

All day Yumi had cursed herself for writing the note back. _It probably told him that I like him...Of course it did, it says I love you in it. C'mon girl, even Aelita told you to watch out. Well, I know he's going to try and talk to me at practice tonight, so I should try to avoid him.._ She thought as she drew designs with her pencil on the table.

She could see Ulrich through the window having P.E on the soccer field, playing around with Odd. Jeremy was sitting on the benches, not even dressed in the P.E uniform, typing away at his computer._ I wonder if I should give him a chance..._

"Yumi, what is Z times X squared to the fifth?" **((haha, like my pretend problem? XD))**

"Ulri-, I mean, what was that?" Some girls behind her started to smirk and wisper when they heard the first of Ulrich's name, but no one else seemed to notice.

"Yumi, please, I know it's hard for you to grab the concept of _listening_, but please try it now, won't you?" Her teacher said, rather icily, and turned back to the board.

Yumi rolled her eyes and looked back out the window, just in time to see Sissy walk up to Ulrich and start flirting again. _She's so pitiful..._ And just as the thought went through her mind, she saw Sissy lean in and kiss him. She turned, her mind racing, "May I please go to the infirmary, I think I'm going to be sick.."

"Yes, if you must Yumi." The teacher replied, not even loking up.

Yumi ran down to the infirmary, and opened the door just in time to empty her breakfast all over the nurse. The Japanese girl smiled a little, grabbing a towel and cleaning off the woman. "I'm so sorry," she said, gagging as she smelled the throw up in the room.

"It's...Okay, really. It happens all the time. I just never can seem to get used to it." She smiled, letting out a little chuckle.

"Oh, ok..May I go back to my class now? I think I'm feeling better." She answered, after cleaning up the floor.

The lady in white waved her out, and Yumi closed the door softly behind her. She looked at her watch, and gasped when she realized how long she had been gone. _Shit, I'm 5 minutes late to practice!_ She ran to her dorm to grab her cleats and shin guards, brushing her teeth quickly to rid her mouth of the taste of throw up. She grabbed some shorts and switched them with the skirt she had on, not bothering the change the pink shirt. Jumping up and down trying to put the eqipment on, she made her way to the field.

* * *

By the time she reached it, she was putting her hair up in a high pony-tail and breathing pretty hard. 

"I'm sorry I'm late, I had to go to the infirmary. I wasn't feeling to good."

"Just don't let it happen again. We're in partners now, and since you weren't here, your partner had to join another group. Good thing you made it, we're about to play World Cup, and we can't play that if there's a group of three! Don't worry about picking out of the group, I made the partners, and your with.." He ran his hand down the list, and Yumi's heart dropped to her knee's when she saw her partner running towards her.

"Your with Ulrich!" Dropping his voice down to a wisper, "I have my money on you two to win. Not literally, but I do think you're going to." He winked and walked away, as Ulrich ran up beside her.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Mystery showing up 10 minutes late!" He said, as he layed on his back staring up at her. She sat down across from him, putting her legs out and leaning back on her hands, rolling her eyes and trying to ignore his stare. "Don't act like that! I know what your note meant." The boy continued, turning on his stomach and propping his head on his hands. He kept his eyes on her, waiting for her reaction.

"Ha! My note? Aelita put me up to that. Trust me, I didn't do it myself." She met his eyes and glared at him. _Wow, his eyes are gorgeous...He's gorgeous...No,no ,no, remember Sissy.._ He moved in closer, laying his head on her outstreched legs, and looked up at her again.

"You know you wanted to write it. Aelita just helped up realize it," He said slyly, laying his cheek on her shin guards and closing his eyes.

"The only person who helped me realize anything is Sissy. I saw you two out here earlier, don't play stupid." She stood up, letting his head hit the ground, and walked to the coach who was announcing how they were going to play.

"Ok, if your team scores, your going to the next round. The last team left after each round is eliminated. I'll be playing goalie, ok, you can start now!" He threw the ball up in the air, and Emily's partner jumped up and headed it towards her. Emily caught it, and turned right into Yumi, who stole it and did a high pass to Ulrich, who headed it into the goal.

"Yumi, Ulrich, you can go sit until the next round starts." The coach said, as the two walked off and sat under the big umbrella by the sideline.

Yumi layed down on her stomach under the shade and watched as the game was started off again. Ulrich walked up behind her, pouring some water on her lower back, which made her jump and yelp from the cold. Her pink shirt ended above where he had poured it, so it didn't get wet, and even though her shorts got a little wet at the top, they were black and you couldn't see it. Still, she turned and glared at him once again, "What the hell was that for?" she questioned.

"You didn't let me answer the Sissy problem," he stated, laying down next to her, turning to his side so he could watch her.

"Do I want you to answer the Sissy problem?"

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. You know what I mean, because you told Aelita the same thing when I kissed you." he answered, despite Yumi's ignorance. She shrugged, and turned her full attention back to the World Cup game. No one had scored yet, other than them, and it didn't look like anyone would be doing so soon.

"_'You know that when I hate you, it is because I love you to a point of passion that unhinges my soul.'_ So, is that saying you love me to the point of hating me, or you just plain hate me?"

Yumi went red, hearing the quote she had written him, "Thats for me to know, and for you to find out."

"I always did like playing games, you know." Ulrich said as he scooted closer to the girl next to him. Once he was close enough, he laid his head on her shoulder, "Why can't you give me a chance? I've proven to you I won't hurt you, if you really did see me and Sissy, then you must of seen me push her off of me. I almost slapped her too, but I don't think it's a very good idea to lay my hands on girls like that. Especially if they happen to be the principal's daugher."

Yumi's heart fluttered as the boy's long hair tickled her neck. "Alot of people have warned me about you, don't think that just because I'm new I'm going to be another toy for you to play with and throw away."

"Who said you'd be thrown away?"

"Everyone. They all say the same thing, 'Watch out for Ulrich, he's only in it for fun.'" Yumi replied, holding back the urge to lay her head on his and hold his hand.

Ulrich laughed a little a this, "Let me guess, Aelita and Emily told you this?"

"No..Well, yes..But alot of other people too!"

Ulrich lifted his head from her shoulder, and sat up cross legged. He took her hand and pulled her up until she was facing him in the same position. "Ok, who told you I would do that to you?"

Yumi's chin went up stubbornly, "I don't have to tell you!"

Ulrich placed his hand her her cheek and grabbed her hand with his other, "I wouldn't do that to you. Maybe I have to ther girls, I admit, but I won't to you. I swear to you, Yumi." He locked his eyes with her dark ones. _I wish she would just understand..._

By that time Emily's group and Odd's group had also scored, and were watching the scene unfold. Odd's partner, a girl named Sarah, **((Don't worry, she's not important)) **broke the silence first, "Well looky here, looks like Ulrich finally _cares_ about someone other than himself!" This made Odd start to laugh, but stopped when Ulrich looked up at him, daring him to keep it up.

"Well, I mean, Ulrich has always cared about... Hey, I guess your right, this IS a first!" Odd said, smiling wide at Ulrich.

"That's it." Ulrich jumped up and chased after Odd. His spot was taken by Emily, who sat down and wispered, "Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he really does love you.. I think you should give him a chance, Yumi."

* * *

When practice was over, Yumi and Ulrich having won the game, Yumi went slower than usual allowing everyone to get inside before her. She had thought about Ulrich, and what Emily said, then more about Ulrich. Her train of thought kept coming back to the boy, so she laid back down under the umbrella, trying to clear her mind. Slowly she started to fall asleep, still thinking of him.

* * *

Someone was shaking her and wispering her name. "Yumi, wake up, hurry! We have to be in our dorms in like, 30 seconds!" 

She obeyed the voice, and opened her eyes to find Ulrich looking down at her. He pulled her up and took her hand, running towards the door.

_Ok, deep breaths, you have to do this._ Yumi heaved out the air in her lungs, and stopped running after him. He stopped when she did, and turned around with a questioning look.

"Do you love me?"

"I, well, I.." He stammered back, unable to answer the direct question.

"It's not a hard question, just a yes or no answer is needed." She replied, letting go of his hand.

"Yumi, we have to go! We'll get detention if we're out after hours! If we do, we'll be suspended from the team." He grabbed her hand and pulled, but she didn't budge.

"No! I want you to answer the question. I'm not leaving until you do. Whatever the answer, I need to know now. Do you love me, I mean full out, totally, truly, no doubt in your mind love me? If there is even a little speck of doubt in your mind about it, then you don't love me, so just say it." She kept staring at him, waiting for his answer.

* * *

**I had to do it to you. Don't you just hate it when authors leave you hanging like that? I won't be able to get another chapter up until after Christmas, I'm really sorry! Do you think I should have the very final chapter be about what happens when they grow up? Like, I'll tell you what happens now, but the very, VERY final chapter say like, where everyone ends up doing and stuff? It will only tell you what Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy did, but it might mention Emily or Sissy in there. I.M me if you think I should--**

**.StArRy.**


	7. Why?

**I don't know what to say! Hmmm...Oh well, just read it, thats what you want to do anyways!**

**Disclaimer---Sadly, I do not own this song that is appearing in this chapter. I do love it, though! (((I sooo forgot to put in the fact that I don't own Code Lyoko, I'm sorry. Thanks for reminding me! You know who you are)))

* * *

**

**Life and Soccer**

Why?

Ulrich rubbed the back of his neck, and racked his brain for the answer. He looked up into Yumi's eyes, full of passion, and didn't know why he couldn't answer.

"I..Uh..I have _one _doubt." He finally said, thinking that what he would say next would win her over.

Yumi held back tears as she walked past him, hissing, "I knew they were right about you."

"No, let me finish!" Before Ulrich could finish saying the doubt, Yumi had already walked through the doors and slammed them shut. _God damnit, why can't she just let me finish? Now she hates me.._ His thoughts were interrupted by a soft click coming from the doors. _Did she just.._

The boy ran to the doors, pulling on the handles as hard as he could. He pounded his fist, "Yumi! Yumi, please, open the door! I don't want to be suspended from the team, please open it!"

Yumi was sitting on the floor, her back resting on the doors which she had locked. She had thought it funny to lock him out, but now it was just hurting her even more. She was still trying to hold back tears as Aelita walked down the steps and saw her on the floor, rushing towards her.

"Hey, Yumi!" She heard the yells outside and looked at the wet-eyed Yumi, and decided not to ask until later.

"Hi Aelita." Yumi answered, without any enthusiasm. Seeing Aelita made Yumi's tears multiply, and they started to fall out as her hands tried to hide the fact she was crying.

"Oh my god, Yumi, whats wrong?" Aelita sat down next to her, trying to get her to calm down. "We'll talk about it in the room, ok? I want you to go up there and wait for me, I'm going to let Ulrich in."

Yumi nodded, still hiccuping, and started to walk towards the stairs as Aelita opened the door for Ulrich.

"Yumi, wait!" The boy yelled as soon as he stepped into the building and saw her walking up the steps. Her pace quickened, as she started to run up them, and he lunged foward to try and stop her, but Aelita's hand was holding him back.

"You really hurt her, whatever you did. Why do you do this to everyone? Here I am, thinking you've finally fallen in love, when it's just another one of your schemes. I've allowed you to do it, because you never did it to me or any of my friends, but you just crossed the line."

With that said, Aelita followed her friend up the steps, glaring at Ulrich at the top. As she looked back, the boy fell to the ground, head in his hands. He fell asleep like that, hating himself for not finishing his doubt.

* * *

The next day, Yumi walked to her first class, which was P.E. Her eyes were still a little red from last night, so she had to wearsome black eyeliner to try and cover it up. As she reached the doors leading outside to the soccer field, she saw Ulrich on the ground, head in his hands. Suddenly a wave of anger arose, as she took one of her books and hit him on the head as hard as she could. 

"Wake up," she said coldly, as he jerked his eyes open and grabbed his head in pain.

"What the hell was th- Yumi!" He yelled, as he saw the Japanese girl walk past him. _She has great legs...They're so hot..No, Ulrich, this isn't the time. It was never the time to think like that. You need to grow up!_

The girl turned to him, and he saw her eyes were emotion-less. She only smiled icily and turned back to walking, as he got up rubbing his head. Looking back at the beauty one more time, he headed up the stairs to his dorm to try and get ready.

* * *

Yumi had managed to make it through the whole day without crying, and as she threw her stuff at the wall and fell back onto her bed, she heard a sound coming from outside. She sat up as she heard the first little part of a song being sung. 

"I watched the proverbial sunrise  
coming up over the Pacific and,"

She ran to the window and thrust it open, looking down and seeing Ulrich singing the song she heard.

"you might think I'm losing my mind,  
but I will shy away from the specifics..."

She noticed Odd was in the band, and a boy from the soccer team named Theo was too. Another boy was also there, but she only knew his name was Nick. _They're pretty good, but why are they doing it out there... _Yumi propped her head on her hands and kept on listening to the song.

"'cause I don't want you to know where I am  
'cause then you'll see my heart  
in the saddest state it's ever been.  
This is no place to try and live my life."

As she watched other people throwing their windows open and watching the group sing, Aelita ran into their room, "Yumi! Ulrich going to sing a song for you.." She said, as she heard the music. "Well, it's for you" She finished, shrugging and walking up next to Yumi to listen in.

"Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.  
See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.  
Stop right there. Well I never should have said  
that it's the very moment that  
I wish that I could take back."

When Ulrich finished this part of the song, he looked up at Yumi, and kept his gaze on her. The sudden stare made everyone else watching the performance from their windows turn and look at Yumi too. By now, everyone in her dorm building was listening to it, so everyone was looking her way. A couple people hooted playfully, and wistled as Yumi turned a shade red and continued watching the band.

"I'm sorry for the person I became.  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to try and never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been."

Yumi then understood what the song meant. She ran into her room, and wrote another note, running back to the window and folding it up.

"I talk to absolutely no one.  
Couldn't keep to myself enough.  
And the things bottled inside have finally begun  
to create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up.  
I heard the reverberating footsteps  
sinking up to the beating of my heart,  
and I was positive that unless I got myself together,  
I would watch me fall apart."

Ulrich was now full-out watching Yumi, not caring about the girls forming a mob around him and the rest of the band. Yumi could hear little parts of the screams over the song.

"Oh my god, Ulrich, your so hot!"

"You guys are really good!"

"Can I have your autographs!"

These made Yumi snicker a little, but she turned her attention back to the music directed at her.

"And I can't let that happen again  
'cause then you'll see my heart  
in the saddest state it's ever been.  
This is no place to try and live my life.  
Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.  
See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.  
Stop right there. Well I never should have said  
that it's the very moment that  
I wish that I could take back."

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the principal walking out of the building, his face red with something Yumi was sure wasn't a blush.

"I'm sorry for the person I became.  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to try and never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been  
and who I am won't take the second chance you gave me.  
Who I am hates who I've been  
'cause who I've been only ever made me..."

Ulrich suddenly saw the principal and finally turned away from Yumi, instead turning to the approaching man. His voice got a shake in it, and the words of the song became a little higher pitched than before, as he sped up and finished out the song.

"So sorry for the person I became.  
So sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to try and never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been."

Then, at the end of the song, Yumi threw the note down at him, and shut the window quickly, as she heard the principal's angry shouts.

"Who gave you permission the borrow school equipment!"

"No one, sir." She could hear Ulrich saying.

"And WHO gave you permission to have a concert out on school property!"

"But, sir, it's not a con-"

"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION!"

"No one."

"That's right, no one. And no one in this little group is going to have a free night for the next month. Detention, all of you, until a month is up."

"But sir, states for soccer are coming up in two weeks!"

"Well, thats just too bad, isn't it?" The principal finished, as he turned and walked away.

"He can't tell them they can't play soccer! We need Theo and Odd and Ulrich!" Yumi burst out.

"Calm down, the principal cares too much about us winning that championship to not let them play." Aelita said comfortingly.

* * *

"Dude, you think the principal will let us get out of detention for the states?" Odd asked, as he and Ulrich made their was back to their dorm. 

"Ha, what do you think? He cares too much about us winning, he'll have to let us go." Ulrich answered, opening Yumi's note.

"Yeah, Mr. BigButt can't hold us back! So, we going to break out if he DOESN'T let us go?" Odd asked. Ulrich simply nodded, trying to focus on the note.

_-Ulrich_

_Someone once said loving someone is giving them the power to make you cry, but trusting them enough not to. You broke that trust, and broke everything else along with it. Play your little songs, but not even soccer can bring us closer now. It might of before, but it won't anymore-trust me, I won't let it._

_-Yumi_

"Shit." Ulrich wispered.

"Lemme see that." Odd said, pulling it out of Ulrich's grasp. "Dude, you got burned by a chick! Haha!" He said, as he handed it back to Ulrich.

"Wow, your such a good friend! You really help me out when I'm down, don't you?" The brown haired boy said sarcasticly.

"Man, what are best friends for?" Odd answered, smiling.

_Yumi doesn't know it yet, but she's going to be mine._ The other boy thought, as his 'Odd' friend danced around, laughing.

* * *

**I'm sorry that, it took so long for me to change! Oh, sorry, it's kinda stuck in my head...Oh well, you know you like it! I'm being lazy so I'm not going to re-read this and find spelling mistakes-DEAL WITH IT!I know you know what I mean when I type stuff wrong, it's not like its the end of the world, okies? Ok, that was a little mean, sorry...REVIEW!**

**.StArRy.**


	8. Please Understand

**Ok, I THINK this may be the final chapter...Anywho, I'm going to reply to reviews now...even though there are 70...Hmmm, maybe I'll just be lazy and not reply, eh? Don't worry, if you REALLY want me to reply to your review, just mail me Yepperz, I think thats it. Who knows, this may not be the final chapter...? Well go on, why are you reading this? Read the friggin chapter already! Oh, before I do, Jass-sorry for it being mean, even though I have no idea how it was. Oh well, on with it!

* * *

**

**Life and Soccer**

Please Understand

"We're late! Hurry up, Odd, your so friggin slow! Theo can keep up, why can't you?" Ulrich hissed, as he ran to practice. The three boys had just gotten out of detention, which had ended right as soccer practice started.

"Get off my back, will ya? I, for one, actually want to be able to _feel _my legs when we get there!" Odd retorted back.

"Fine, just shut up and hurry!"

"Boys, your late. I also heard you have detention for the next month because of that little stunt you pulled. You know that the states are in weeks? Well, your lucky this time. I got permission from the principal for you three to skip detention that week for the games." The coach said, as he saw the three panting boys coming his way.

"You know, I always wondered how we always seem to slip out of trouble." Theo wispered to Odd.

"Mhm, your telling me. I tripped Sissy the other day, and a teacher saw it and just winked at me! Hmm... Maybe Sissy even makes teachers want to barf.."

This made Ulrich and Theo shake with laughter, as they ran out onto the field. Ulrich spotted Yumi talking with Emily, and ran over to her.

"Hey, whats u-" He didn't get to finish, for the girls had looked at him and made their way to the right, walking to the other side of the circle the team was forming. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair, turning his attention to the coach.

"Well, team, you ready to go to states?" This was followed by loud cheers and hoots, Odd jumping up onto Theo's back and running around swinging a towel above his head.

"Ok, ok, thats enough play." Odd snickered and jumped off of the other boys back. "As you know, each team has to have captains. Two captains, and this year I want the team to decide who they're going to be. Any nominations?" Ulrich looked at Odd with a meaningful look.

"I nominate Ulrich!" Odd chriped, getting the point. This was followed by alot of agreeing nods and wispers.

"So, everyone think Ulrich should be a captain?" Everyone, besides Ulrich and Yumi, said yes. The new captain saw Yumi hadn't agreed, and suddenly getting an idea he smiled devilishly. "I nominate Yumi." He said, after the coach had waited for the secong captain nomination. Yumi jumped, and backed away, but everyone seemed to agree that Yumi should be a captain also.

"Everyone want Yumi to be a captain also?" As she looked around, and everyone was nodding and smiling. Glaring at Ulrich, who was now smiling at her, she mouthed, "Why?"

He only put a playful smirk on his face and shrugged, knowing she already knew the answer to her question.

"Ok, well, team captains need to go over to the sideline and discuss things **((Hey, I don't know what they do when they talk about stuff! Just go along with it XD))** while the rest of the team starts practice." The rest of the team left, leaving Yumi and Ulrich on the sideline.

"So,you like my song today?"

"What do you think?" The girl answered, not meeting his eyes and pretending her nails were suddenly interesting.

"I think," He answered, putting his arms around her waist and bringing her closer in, "you like to play hard to get." _Wow, she smells really good. I really need, no, not the time..._

"Hmm, hard to get? Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, I really don't like you?" _He smells really good, and his arms are so warm..No, you don't like him. You do NOT like him, Yumi._

"Well, if you didn't like me, you would of refused to be captain. If you really didn't like me, you would be fighting to get out of my hug by now." He smiled slyly, feeling the little jump she got when she realized that she hadn't tried to get out of it.

_How can he hypnotize me like that?_ She scowled herself as she pushed his hand off her waist. She was about to fight back, but the coach interrupted her.

"I don't know what you two are talking about over here, but it's not soccer. Get back with the team!" He yelled, as Yumi and Ulrich quickly made their way back.

* * *

Two weeks went by, each passing day Yumi's love for the boy growing and hating herself for it also. Ulrich's love was also growing, and it was almost impossible to keep in concealed within. He knew that if he did something wrong, Yumi would just push him away even more, but everytime he saw the Japanese girl, he wanted to walk over and kiss her, hug her, protect her, anything that would make her happy. When other boys tried to get Yumi to look their way, Ulrich came and quickly got things settled. Even though he knew she loved him, he also knew she wasn't going to let herself admit she did. 

It was the day of the state championships, the Kadic team beating everyone in their path to get there. Ulrich stepped out of his car, breathing in the crisp Saturday morning air. He looked around, and saw he was the only one there. He locked the doors and strode down to the field, throwing his stuff on the sideline and laying down next to it, closing his eyes and waiting for the rest of the team.

* * *

"Haha, man, you better wake up before Yumi hears you sleep talking about her!" He heard Odd say, sitting up and yawning, seeing Yumi step out of her car and walk down towards them. Odd had showed up, and the girl named Sarah also. Yumi had made it to the sideline by that time, and started a conversation with Sarah as the two walked out onto the field and started to pass a ball. 

"Oh man, I was sleep talking?" Ulrich asked his friend.

"Hell yeah! OOoooh Yumi, please forgive me! Yuumii, I'm Sooooo sorry! Yumi, Yumi, Yumi.." He got up and held his hands to his heart, as he made fun of Ulrich's words.

"Shut up, idiot!" Ulrich threw his water bottle at the boy, hitting him in the stomach.

"That hurt! Seriously, I think that you've gotten meaner since you met this chick. Lets go warm up next to your looooove!" Odd wispered that last part and bolted away from the angry boy on the ground. Ulrich grumbled as he got up and followed his friend out onto the field.

* * *

As the game started, everyone quickly found out that this team was harder than any of the others they had played. After Yumi scored the first three goals in the first half, and their best player scoring four, the Kadic team was tired and out of sprit. 

"Oh, come on guys, we're only down by one! We can come back!" Yumi said, as she sat next to Emily in the team circle.

"Easy for you to say, your the only one who can score!" Odd gasped back.

"Ok, you guys, lets not start a fight. Yumi, good job with the goals, get more when we get out there! Ok, on three, one, two, three." Ulrich said, as everyone put in their hands and yelled, "Team!"

Ulrich held out a hand, and Yumi took it, as he pulled her up. "Your doing great out there, keep it up!" We wispered lightly into her ear. This made Yumi's heart flutter, as they started the game. Yumi was passed the ball, as she ran down field to take the shot. She could faintly hear the other coach yelling at his defense to get her, as she shot the ball. Suddenly someone slide tackled her, and as her feet were taken out from below her, a sudden jolt of pain from her knee made her scream in agony. She feel to the ground, rolling in pain and holding her knee to her stomach, sobbing as she rocked back and forth.

Her scream tore through Ulrich's heart, as he pushed people out of his way to get to her. "Yumi, are you ok? What hurts?" the boy asked, as he went down on his knee and put a hand on her back. She was still crying, and only nodded to her knee, as she lifted her hands and let Ulrich look at it. The ref and the coach had made their way to her, and Ulrich lifted her up, draping her arm around his shoulder as he escorted her off the field and sat her down.

"Your going to be ok, don't worry, we'll win the game for you." Ulrich comforted her, as he held her hands. She merely nodded as a doctor checked her knee and the boy made his way back to the game.

"The shot was a goal!" The ref said, as Ulrich sighed, and looked worriedly over to the sideline. The doc was still checking her over, so he averted his gaze to the other coach, who was smiling and telling the player who had taken Yumi out good job. A fire was lit inside of Ulrich, as the game resumed play.

* * *

There was under 30 seconds left in the game, and Kadic was down by one. Yumi found out that her knee was sprained, and that she woldn't be going back out into the game. She had fought with the coach, telling him she was fine, but he refused. Ulrich had taken Yumi's spot and became the big scorer, but even after scoring 3 goals, bringing them to 7, the other team managed to get their 8th just now. Everyone on the Kadic team was on the verge of tears, thinknig that they had lost the game, when Yumi walked off the sideline and walked over to Theo, who was now in her spot, and tried to talk him into letting her back on. 

"Please, Theo. I'm begging you!"

"Yumi, no, if I let you and you get hurt, not only will coach kick me off the team, but" He looked around and dropped his voice to a wisper, "Ulrich will kill the crap outta me!"

This made Yumi smile inside, "Don't worry, I won't let either of them do anything to you, ok?"

"...Fine, I need a break anyways." He said, with a little doubt in his voice as he ran off the field.

"Yumi, what are you doing?" Ulrich asked, worried. He didn't mean to sound like her mother, but he cared too much for her to let her hurt herself.

"Do you want to win, or not?" She asked, holding her finger to his lips and walking away. The coach was pacing the sideline, and when the ref shot him a questioning look, he only shrugged, and the game started. The other team knew Yumi was trying to score, and that she was an easy target to take out. When she got the ball, all of the opponents charged at her. Doing her fanciest moves to try and avoid them, she made it to the goal, shooting it and letting out a gasp as her knee sent a shock of pain through her body.

"Goal!" Everyone on the team rushed to the fallen girl, jumping with joy as they tried to help her up. Ulrich walked over to her, picking her up in a bridal fashion and taking her back onto the sideline. Her knee was throbbing, and her head was swimming as black came into the sides of her mind.

_Stay awake, Yumi, you have to stay awake.._ She told herself. The ref declared since there was a tie, they would have five penalty kicks from each team to decide the winner. **((You know how they do it in soccer, right? Well, if you don't...Oh well, just believe me)) **Ulrich kicked the first one for Kadic, Odd the second, Emily the thrid, and Theo forth. After four kicks from each team, they were tied 3 to 3. The other team sent their 5th player out, and she missed the goal, big time. It was Kadic's last turn, and Yumi sat up, "I'll do it."

"No, you won't. I let you play for the last part of the game, but this is too much." The coach answered.

"I think she should. She was the one who won the game for us, don't you think? We might as well let her finish what she started." Ulrich put in, smiling at Yumi.

Everyone else seemed to agree with the statement, and the hurt girl stood up and walked out onto the field. She placed the ball on the ground and backed up, heaving out a calming breath. _You can do it, Yumi. You can do this!_ She aimed, and kicked it. The goalie grabbed it _No, no, no, that wasn't supposed to happen!_ She closed her eyes, just in time to miss the goalie drop the ball and have it land in the goal.

"Goal! Kadic High wins!" Screams of joys surrounded Yumi as her team and fans gathered around her. Ulrich had ran towards her and picked her up in a hug, twirling her around and setting her back down. Suddenly Yumi felt the same sensation as she had that night when he had said he had doubts.

"Why do you have doubts, Ulrich?" Yumi asked, as all the other commotion became softer until all she could hear was her breath and his pants.

"I didn't say I had _doubts_. I said I had one doubt." He wrapped his arms around her waist again, "And the doubt was that I wouldn't be good enough for you."

This made Yumi's breath stop in her lungs, "Why would you think that?" She asked, draping her arms around his neck as she leaned in.

Their lips met in a kiss, which soon became more passionate, but Yumi broke it after a while. She smiled, resting her head on the boy's chest.

"So, we're good now?" The boy asked, hugging her tiny form close to his body.

She laughed a little, "Yeah, we're very good now."

"Yumi?"

"Yes?"

"You know I would never hurt you, right?" The boy asked, hugging her tightly.

"Yes, I think I know that now." The girl answered, smiling and closing her eyes.

* * *

**I'm sorry for such a lame ending, but my mind is turning off from this break! Oh well, I think you get the point that they end up together and live happily ever after, ladeda. I'm starting a new story soon, as soon as I can think of it, lol...Review for this final chapter!**

**.StArRy.**


End file.
